


slowly filling to the top and deeply falling in

by bvssbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: mark’s crush on yukhei has always been sort of there, inconvenient as much as an itch from a mosquito bite, frail and easy to ignore in favor of havingfriendshipfeelings, as jeno smartly calls them when mark gets too emotional about his love for yukhei once.





	slowly filling to the top and deeply falling in

**Author's Note:**

> markhei think they can get away with their shit without me writing porn Bs Rly Thought .  
> i've already been called out on Projecting and maybe i did a little with this one but don't @ me  
> now i would like to blame berry because she forcefully sat me down and told me to write this and that she won't let me go until it's finished. i swear that totally happened, i was held captive for two days
> 
> title from nct dream's drippin', kinda

when mark walks into the living room, the last thing he expects to see is yukhei on the couch with his dick in his hand. in fact, it’s the last of all the _last_ things mark expects to see, ever since him and yukhei moved into the dorm and were thoroughly instructed by jaehyun, with the utmost serious expression on his face, and johnny, who was poorly pretending to be just as strict and served to their amusement more than helped jaehyun tame the two unruly messy freshmen.

one of jaehyun and, consequently, johnny’s sacred dorm rules was to never, under any circumstance, defile the living room and in particular their big, expensive couch. jaehyun gave that specific rule such importance, that the seemingly joking threat he made once, smiling ominously like only he could, had mark wondering for days whether if that rule was to ever be broken, jaehyun would commit homicide and rope johnny into helping him hide the body. or two.

mark’s eternal — and completely rational — fears of being murdered were what kept him from ever so coming close to the couch if he happened to be horny, and being home alone meant locking himself up in his and yukhei’s room in case he ever took into consideration utilizing that precious time alone by jerking off in peace. the probability of jaehyun having secretly installed a jizz radar in his brain during that surgery he had in 2016 was too high for mark to risk it all and hope that jaehyun wouldn’t find out that mark once dared to touch his own dick while in the living room.

having taken into consideration all that, first thing mark does upon seeing yukhei going at it during a wonderful cold autumn evening is bellow a scream so high pitched he must’ve hit a note higher than jaehyun’s friend taeil — a professional singer, mind you — ever dreamt of reaching. yukhei, as anticipated, gives a yell of his own, as if they are animals in the nature exchanging weirdly dissonant mating calls with one another.

“dude!” yukhei screams, and mark latterly turns around to face the front door, the image of yukhei’s dick forever burned into his retina. if mark ever did dream of seeing that dick, it wasn’t like this.

he whines, “i’m sorry!” and clenches fists around his backpack as if it’ll somehow save him the mortification of having to deal with the consequences of not announcing his arrival every time he steps foot into their dorm, like johnny often does just to be annoying. “i didn’t know you were – ”

there’s a _thump_ of unknown source, too light to be yukhei falling on the floor but obviously caused by him. “god, mark. you scared me!”

“i’m sorry dude!”

he turns back around, praying that yukhei’s shorts are all the way up. and it’s not like he _wants_ to glance at his junk, but mark’s eyes betray him before he can find something else to look at. once he confirms that, yes, boners do tent your pants, he immediately pins his gaze to the far right wall of the room where they keep the calendar and johnny’s polaroid collection, embarrassed to a new degree from not only seeing yukhei’s boner in the wild but contained too. the metaphors his mind comes up with make him cringe. such a torture. is this life punishing him for having a crush?

yukhei coughs.

“sorry you saw that,” he says, and they once again momentarily establish eye contact before looking away at the same time. mark stares at yukhei’s left cheek, comparing from the memory just how many shades it’s darker than usual.

“no it’s – it’s, uh. cool. just,” he winces at his own eloquence and rubs his nose. “j-jacking off on the couch… you’re not scared of jaehyun hyung?”

“oh. well – ”

the front door opens, interrupting yukhei and putting a shocked expression on his face that mark doesn’t quite get to think about. they’re both prompted to look at the newcomer — and, of course, by the laws of the universe, it’s jaehyun coming back from wherever he disappeared to early in the morning. mark stares, breaking out in cold sweat suddenly because even if he is kind of annoyed at yukhei for making him look at his dick in this sexy scenario gone wrong, yukhei is still his best friend and mark needs him alive. for company, and to pay for his food when mark’s short on cash.

jaehyun is paying them no mind, however, and when he does finally look up from untying his shoes, his face blanks out in confusion.

taking his headphones out, he eyes both of them. “what?”

there’s suspicion in his voice that mark doesn’t feel good about, and before things can escalate by yukhei giving himself away without really meaning to, mark hurries to push him in the direction of their bedroom.

“nothing! welcome back!” he yells to jaehyun suspiciously loud, and swears to forget he ever got to know what yukhei’s dick is like, making an urgent decision to pretend nothing has ever happened.

“do you think he heard?” yukhei whispers as he’s nudged into the hallway.

they don’t bring it up. even if mark sometimes stays up at night in his bed, gazing at yukhei soundly sleeping in his own across the room, and wonders why the hell would he ever take that sort of risk, mark doesn’t ask. shit happens. sometimes you need to rub one off outside the contains of your bedroom.

forgive and forget, mark repeatedly tells himself, and then without really meaning to starts fantasizing about impossible outcomes during one official JO Sesh in the shower, dick gripped tight in his right hand as he bites on his left. it’s ones where he walks in on yukhei and ends up on his knees between his legs, ones where they sit on the couch and yukhei jerks _him_ off, ones where jaehyun and johnny are always conveniently out of the dorm.

one fantasy leads to another, and before mark knows it, he jerks off at all the stupid _yukhei_ things he imagines so much that he starts cutting johnny’s own showers short, and highly concerned about their shower schedule jaehyun almost stages an intervention for him. most of mark’s sessions after that are unsatisfyingly abrupt, and the sexual frustration grows exponentially, always coming close to the point of no return where mark would decide to actually go out and find somebody to fuck, but never crossing the line.

of course mark could always jerk off in the bedroom when yukhei’s out and about, but there’s always a possibility of yukhei _specifically_ walking in on _him,_ and no matter how much mark daydreams about such things, the outcomes he thinks of are too porny to ever become real. he mindfully spares both of them any possible embarrassment.

frankly, it’s not only his wet fantasies that go out of control.

mark’s crush on yukhei has always been sort of there, inconvenient as much as an itch from a mosquito bite, frail and easy to ignore in favor of having _friendship_ feelings, as jeno smartly calls them when mark gets too emotional about his love for yukhei once.

there’s no jealousy when yukhei dates renjun out of all people, and mark himself gets too busy falling in love with dong sicheng from economics third semester into the year to overthink the complications his crush might possibly create.

it’s hard not to be attracted to yukhei. mark had no chances when they got pushed into each other’s arms by destiny and their collective friends, just for being the same age. they found common language way too fast despite yukhei’s halting korean and mark’s awkwardness, and mark got used to yukhei way too easily, their surreally strong compatibility laying down a red carpet for their blooming friendship. it took mark some time to realize that the intense attraction he felt towards yukhei, that magnetic force that had mark choosing him over his other friends wasn’t entirely platonic.

for the first couple of months mark could successfully write it all off on the novelty of their friendship, because new friends are exciting and yukhei — _yukhei_ is twice as exciting, but time passed and that little boost of happiness mark always felt when yukhei paid attention to him never stopped making mark’s days a tiny bit better.

it’s hard not to be attracted to yukhei, to easy-going, amusing, _big_ yukhei, who’s touchy, and silly, and pretty, and who makes mark laugh more than anyone else. who’s mark’s type through and through, but better. and the more mark thinks about him, the more often he comes with yukhei on his mind, the faster his attraction snowballs into something that’s difficult to ignore.

there’s a thought he entertains quite often, especially when yukhei smiles all wide at him, for him, proud of yet another dumb joke of his that has mark laughing with his whole body, or when he giggles confusedly along even without really getting what had sent mark off in the first place. that thought is one of how easy it would be to simply ask yukhei out, to shoot his shot and do _something,_ even if things don’t work out in the end.

putting his trust in yukhei is easier than taking a breath. the knowledge that both of them won’t let anything stupid come in the way of their friendship, once and once again tested and proved by life as they survive the freshman year and step into their second together, pushes mark closer to speaking up each day.

they go to see a new movie and it’s nerve-rackingly date-like. they study together, and between going through the syllabus mark thinks about how romantic it is. when yukhei treats him to pork once and they stay until their bellies almost burst at the seams, having drunk one too many beers, mark almost loses his shit.

there’s nothing to risk, he thinks, yet bites on his tongue every time the urge arises, because taking the initiative is scary and mark has always been kind of a coward, always in the need of a push to stop being such a baby and taking the easy route, to do the scary thing that would surely result in bringing more happiness into his life.

yukhei turns out to be that push.

except, it’s mark who initiates it.

they’re on the opposite sides of the couch, both staring into their phones as the conversation has lulled into silence. it’s late, but not late enough to go to bed, and there’s a book mark needs to read for one of his classes that isn’t quite as interesting as his half-dead twitter timeline. johnny is out drinking with his friends and jaehyun is at work, and as there are less new tweets to read, the more mark’s thoughts begin to wander.

eventually, of course, they trace back to yukhei, and mark stares at him inconspicuously for some time, gaze too appreciative to be nothing more than friendly, before his curiosity gets better of him.

“xuxi?”

yukhei looks up from his phone, eyebrows raised in mild surprise like he forgot mark was there. “sup?”

shy, mark picks at the sticker on the back of his phone case. “why did you…”

yukhei laughs out of confusion when he doesn’t continue, and stretches funnily where he lies on the couch to reach and lightly nudge mark with his foot.

“what?”

“in the living room…”

when mark looks up, yukhei is making a face at him. mark laughs and makes one of his own, before looking back down at his lap. embarrassed.

there’s a pause, and then mark inhales so much air into his lungs they expand thrice in size and break his rib cage from the inside.

“why were you jacking off on the couch?” he asks on the exhale, nail scraping the sticker too hard and ripping the loose edge.

“ooooh! yeah, that,” pensive, yukhei sits up and brushes his hair back a few times, more playing with it than trying to adjust it. he doesn’t follow his words up with anything, and mark patiently waits, watching him from under his brows. “i was waiting for you to come back…”

mark’s heart leaps up to his throat.

“…to watch this – what was it? that movie? the, the woods one. but then got horny,” he explains simply, leaning against the backrest. they never got to watch that movie. “sorry about that.”

“it’s okay,” mark says before he can think about it. it all of a sudden strikes him how ridiculous of a conversation they’re having. he’s about to make it worse. “why did you – ”

he coughs and adjusts himself on the seat, right leg asleep from sitting on it for too long. yukhei locks his phone and chucks it on the coffee table. when he sits to face mark better, unabashedly offering him all of his attention, mark’s cheeks catch fire. yukhei giggles. “got horny?”

“mm.”

yukhei tilts his head, and mark busies himself with cleaning his phone screen from his fingerprints just to avoid looking at his face. “why do you wanna know?”

“just,” he shrugs nonchalantly, heart beating like crazy inside his chest. _holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,_ on every beat. “curious.”

“yeah?”

there’s an edge to yukhei’s deep voice that has mark dare to look up. his stomach flips funnily when he sees the unbound curiosity in yukhei’s eyes, the annoying smirk mark has always found too charming and handsome to be fair. _am i doing it?_ he asks himself, and bites on his bottom lip not to say something dumb. when you’re as good at flirting as chicken little, you tend to keep your tongue behind your teeth more often than not.

yukhei watches him for a few long moments, rakes his eyes across mark’s face to pause at his lips for a second, a second so long it doesn’t escape mark’s sight. he clenches the phone in his fist tight.

“mark,” yukhei calls, and mark realizes he will do anything yukhei asks him if he just talks him in that voice. jaemin would call it whipped. “come here.”

excitement has mark moving embarrassingly quick as he relocates across the couch to sit on his knees in front of yukhei, eyes locked with him and afraid to look away. nothing has been said yet, but mark is already putting his heart on the plate, ready to serve it as is.

yukhei places a hand on mark’s neck, too close for comfort, too big, and too heavy, and too warm against mark’s skin. it sends mark’s heart and mind into a whirlpool of emotions, and a shiver down his back when yukhei rubs his thumb behind mark’s ear. it’s so electric, the hairs on his nape stand up like on command.

“to be honest,” yukhei says carefully, eyes darting down to admire mark’s lips again like he wants to kiss them. mark surely can’t be imagining it, not so vividly, not when yukhei’s gaze keeps lingering so tellingly. “i was thinking about you.”

“huh?”

“you looked so hot that day,” yukhei tells him, gazing straight through mark’s eyes into his soul and placing a hand high on his thigh. mark has a hard time processing words and what they mean. “i imagined you coming home and…”

yukhei wets his lips, applies a bit of pressure to mark’s neck, gently urging him to tilt his head. mark’s lost the game a long time ago — cranes his neck like yukhei wants him to, watches yukhei watch his own hand drop down to mark’s collarbones, fingers slipping under the collar of his t-shirt and forcing mark’s growing distress to skyrocket a few levels.

“you like me?” he asks, because if he doesn’t he will blow up, pop like a balloon under needle. so excited he’s practically vibrating, mark would’ve never thought he had the willpower not to throw himself on yukhei like an animal in heat at the very sight of green light. it’s taking him a lot to keep still.

“yeah,” yukhei replies easily, “have liked for some time.”

he doesn’t explain, but mark’s itch to ask for more dissipates into thin air as yukhei locks him in place with his gaze, eyes wide and lips parted, all of a sudden looking just as lost as mark sometimes feels. there’s nothing mark wants more than to kiss him senseless in that moment. the thought of actually being able to sends another jolt down his spine.

yukhei brushes mark’s fringe off his face, movement halted and careful. unsure. mark already misses the weight of yukhei’s fingers on his clavicles. “you?”

he wets his lips, eager. “me too. i like you too. holy shit.”

they both giggle nervously. yukhei smiles wide at him, his eyes sparkling as he focuses on mark with something akin to wonder. shy, mark glances at his lips, just a second away from asking if he could try something.

he doesn’t get to — yukhei winds a hand around the back of his neck and exigently tugs him in. he kisses him like he means it, so excited their teeth painfully collide behind their lips before they familiarize with each other, manage to readjust, tone it down just a notch, just so the kisses are only short of bruising. mark doesn’t think twice about putting his hands flat on yukhei’s chest, whimpers when so little as touching yukhei like he never got to before feels so good. he rises on his knees to get closer, moans into the kiss when yukhei grabs him under his thigh and urgently pulls mark into his lap. mark doesn’t hesitate to crawl over, arms catching on yukhei’s shoulders, head tilting not to break the kiss as he rises over him.

it’s yukhei who does.

“thought about you like this,” he says and licks mark off his own lips, looking mark’s face all over like he already forgot what he looked like.

mark grips his shoulders, clasping the fabric of yukhei’s tank under his fists and tugging, stretching it across all that delicious skin of yukhei’s chest. he angles his hips to press his growing boner against yukhei’s crotch, daring. he wants yukhei to feel how hard he makes him as much as he wants to feel yukhei. it’s maddening that he can. “like what?”

yukhei replies right away. “on my lap,” he says, hands settling on mark’s lower back and pushing him down, encouraging. his dick is half-hard and long against his hip, and mark ruts into it so desperately. god, he wants to see it again. “like this. me jerking you off. as the movie plays.”

his thumbs find their way under the hem of mark’s t-shirt and he lightly scrapes his nails against the skin there. mark decides he wants yukhei to never get his hands off him, falling forward to sloppily kiss down yukhei’s cheekbone to under his jaw and lower.

“mark?” yukhei calls, head thrown back for mark’s convenience, and it doesn’t take as long as a second for mark to straighten up just to lean back over and lick and sigh into yukhei’s mouth, kiss hurried and too wet out of inexhaustible excitement.

palms making their way down yukhei’s chest, mark eventually reaches the tight hem of his sweats. he struggles with the strings for a second with one hand as he buries the other into yukhei’s hair, and tugs at them impatiently at the same time as rolling their crotches together, unfocused and distracted with the way yukhei shoves his tongue deep down his throat and unapologetically moves his hands lower to grope mark’s ass as rough as he wants to.

yukhei pulls back just enough to breathe. “fuck,” he sighs into mark’s mouth, their lips touching, noses brushing and air trapped hot between them.

mark licks across his bottom lip, smiling at yukhei as he shoves a hand down his sweats. he’s met with bare skin. “no underwear?” he asks, mouth watering as he grabs yukhei’s dick and feels the weight of it in his palm for a second. anything for this.

yukhei giggles, caresses mark’s lower back with his hands before digging his fingers into his sides under his tee. ticklish, mark squirms, but yukhei’s hands don’t go away. “forgot to do laundry.”

when mark starts moving his hand, yukhei’s eyebrows twist in pleasure, eyes shutting tight. mark makes sure to watch him carefully, everything about yukhei’s expression turning and edging him on better than any porn ever did. better than anything he ever imagined. who knew yukhei’s eyebrows would look so cute like this?

“you’re so hot,” mark whispers into his open lips, operating on pure madness, and kisses from the corner of yukhei’s mouth all the way up to the shell of his ear to breathe hot against it, to leave wet kisses and feel yukhei shiver under him. “can i suck you off?”

“fuck,” yukhei moans, exhales loudly in mark’s ears as mark kisses lower and lower. “yes. yeah.”

he sounds so eager, mark can’t help but giggle against his neck. “yeah?”

it’s a new level of excitement for him to realize yukhei is just as affected, just as keen, and he can’t keep the smile off his face even when yukhei cups his cheek to draw him closer and kisses him hard.

yukhei tugs the hem of his sweats down as soon as mark’s knees hit the floor in front of him. mark helps him get them down to his ankles, mouth watering as he stares at yukhei’s dick, big and hard and wet at the top. yukhei palms himself, gives a few slow pumps for the show, precum dribbling down. when mark looks up, yukhei is already watching him, lips parted and cheeks red, hair messed up from where mark tugged on it earlier.

it’s too much all at the same time, and mark sits closer, his own dick trapped between his hip and yukhei’s leg, just _something._ yukhei doesn’t hurry him up as mark takes it slow, fingers spread on yukhei’s abdomen as he leans closer and leaves a trail of barely-there kisses up the shaft. yukhei’s dick twitches and he makes a small cute noise, but otherwise keeps still, lets mark set the pace. trusting. mark is so turned on he feels hot all over, from the apples of his cheeks to his knees against the carpet.

he grabs yukhei at the base, squeezes lightly and tugs up, watching with bottom lip trapped between his teeth as more precum runs down. he strokes yukhei’s dick again, wider, and leans forward. when he licks under the head with the tip of his tongue, he looks up in time to see yukhei throw his head back, the enticing stretch of his neck begging to be kissed and licked all over. later.

the guttural sound he makes when mark licks around the head this time plants the pressing need in mark to do good, and glancing at yukhei’s face for the last time is all the hesitation mark needs before guiding the cock inside his mouth.

“shit,” yukhei hisses above him before sucking his lips inside his mouth, legs twitching. mark moans when one of them rubs against his clothed dick, and immediately presses closer to chase the feeling only to be met with frustration when it’s not quite the same. it’s still good — and mark cants his hips up once, twice.

what doesn’t fit he puts his hand over, humming around the length when yukhei’s fingers eventually find their way to wove between his hair strands, a heavy weight on the back of mark’s head that only works to encourage him to suck faster, to lick wetter, to roll yukhei’s balls in his hand before pulling back to pin yukhei’s length to his stomach and suck at the base. thumb drawing circles around the head, wet and leaking, mark’s free hand is pushing against yukhei’s left thigh, a silent request for him to spread his legs wider.

“mark,” yukhei whines, like he can’t take it, like mark is pulling him through mud and blood. when mark glances up at him, his eyes are closed. “how are you this good at giving head?”

the spring of saliva between the underside of yukhei’s cock and mark’s lips breaks when he pulls back just a tad. “been training myself for this moment my whole life,” he jokes, stroking yukhei slow and nice and pinching at the head.

yukhei laughs loudly, unsexy if it wasn’t for how breathless he is, chest heaving, and mark licks precum mixed with saliva off his lips and smiles.

“shut up,” yukhei tells him through his grin, applying pressure to the back of mark’s head with the hand that’s still there, and mark giggles only a little bit before taking yukhei in again, hands unsuccessfully steadying yukhei’s trembling thighs.

when he swallows more than he can handle and chokes a little, yukhei’s leg twitches again, and mark forgets how to breathe for a sweet second when his dick is given friction. he doesn’t think before starting to rut against yukhei’s shin, entirely too focused on sucking as much of yukhei’s dick as possible, bobbing his head up and down in rhythm with the movements of his hips. the pleasure is too fragmentary until mark presses closer, _closer,_ angling his hips in the right way and saliva dripping down out of the corner of his mouth, eyes closed as he listens to yukhei’s grunts and precious moans in-between.

“better than i imagined…” yukhei mutters, and mark hears him, and hums in question, enjoying the weight of yukhei’s dick on his tongue too much to pull back and use his words. yukhei gets him though. “because of how you eat ice cream – ah, i dreamed about you sucking me off once.”

the confession makes mark blush as much as it makes him giggly, because, _god,_ trust yukhei to be endearing while being blown. mark pulls yukhei’s dick out of his mouth only to mutter a soft _cute_ against the side of the shaft, lips puckered to leave a few kisses before lowering himself to lick between his balls.

“mark,” yukhei calls pathetically, not the first time and not the last, but mark ignores him for once in favor of carefully sucking just at the head.

yukhei moans his name against when he comes, and the first bursts of cum shoot right into mark’s mouth before he pulls back to let the rest drop around his mouth and on his blazingly hot cheeks. he doesn’t stop rutting against yukhei, in fact increases his tempo when there’s nothing else to distract him.

he comes embarrassingly fast when yukhei brushes his thumb behind his ear where the skin is sensitive and tender, and falls forward onto yukhei’s softening dick to moan against the skin of his hip.

they sit still for a moment or two, yukhei playing with mark’s hair and mark catching his breath. his lips feel raw, like he’s licked them one too many times out in the cold, and the burn in his knees is finally apparent when there’s nothing else to pay attention to except for how his own body feels.

he groans when he thinks about how he came just from rutting against yukhei, and yukhei quizzically nudges him with his knee.

“what?” he asks when mark decides he can’t stay on his knees forever and pulls himself up into yukhei’s lap, wincing at the uncomfortable wetness in his briefs. he’s sure it soaked through his trainers, too. he wipes yukhei’s cum off his face with the back of his hand and then on his shirt, barely caring about how nasty it is.

“nothin’,” he says, appreciative of the way yukhei immediately accommodates him a comfortable seating position. he kisses the side of his neck in thanks, and blushes at his own boldness.

yukhei puts an arm around him. nothing in the world has felt better than this, mark decides.

“thanks,” yukhei says and widens his eyes comically when mark abruptly pulls out of his hold to stare at him.

“ew,” mark lands a light punch on his shoulder, “don’t thank me for sucking your dick!”

“ouch,” yukhei whines, making a pretty believable pained face. “sorry, sorry.”

“gross, dude. i can’t believe i like you,” mark says, and bites on his tongue almost immediately, because no matter what, it feels weird saying it out loud, saying it into yukhei’s face like that.

yukhei’s eyes widen again as they catch each other’s gaze, faces so close apart.

“i didn’t lie, you know,” he says, sending mark’s heart off into another race against time, “about liking you.”

mark chews on his bottom lip for a second, finding no lie in yukhei’s big sparkling eyes. what he does find is unfiltered sincerity, so usual for yukhei and so familiar. he looks hilariously serious, like they’re having the most important conversation of his life, and mark wonders why he can’t just ask for yukhei’s hand in marriage right now.

eventually he settles on, “me too,” and on impulse brushes yukhei’s soft hair back gently, watching his flushed face for any change.

they’re having a moment. mark giggles when it strikes him that yukhei’s dick is still out.

yukhei grins at him silly and leans up to leave a brief kiss on the corner of his mouth, short and sweet. “what?”

mark shakes his head in reply and lets go of yukhei to slide off him onto the couch, keeping as close as possible.

“might wanna pull your pants up,” he says, and smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. yukhei’s laughter in reply is booming and loud, but he does lean down to catch the hem of his sweats and tug them back up.

mark crawls back in his lap when yukhei’s no longer half-naked, grinning as he tilts his head and kisses yukhei just because he can, again and again, just lips on lips until yukhei licks across his mouth and steals the last of mark’s breath away. he melts all over again when yukhei wraps his arms around his waist and tugs him as close as possible without inconveniencing the kiss.

too enveloped in each other and mutual giddiness, they don’t hear the front door open — there’s no johnny screaming _honey, i’m home!,_ so when jaehyun all of a sudden speaks up, both mark and yukhei jump in place like cats sprinkled with water.

“oh no, you didn’t,” jaehyun says, voice low and ominous, letting his bag drop to the floor from his shoulder.

mark says his last prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/btsexhaver) and send a markjae/markhei/yukren/any combo of markrenmin prompt to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
